


Worth Everything

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas throws himself against the steel door, but it doesn’t budge.He’s not used to being so helpless.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Worth Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog thekingslover

Cas throws himself against the steel door, but it doesn’t budge. It doesn’t even _creak_. He’s a shell of himself in this human form. He wouldn’t trade it, not really; he gave it all up for a reason. But what good is he to Dean if he dies in this _crypt_.

He’s not used to being so helpless.

“You could have it back, you know,” says someone behind him. It’s an angel, but without his grace, Cas struggles to recognize which one. They aren’t taking form anyway, merely a shift in the air and a voice in the shadows. “You need only ask.”

“I don’t want it back.” He’s lying. He’d love to have his angel strength, if only for a moment, to smash this door to dust. 

“You will die, Castiel.” The voice is soft like wind chimes. It tickles the back of his neck. “If you return to us, you will live.”

Cas shakes his head. This angel must be new, he thinks, to believe he will give up so easily. He’s frustrated and he’s hungry and he’s tired, but he’d turn to bones before he’d betray Dean’s trust or the vows they made to each other.

“Castiel,” the voice whispers, silky smooth, full of promises.

Cas barely stops himself from rolling his eyes. “The answer is no. It’s always going to be no.”

“Your human can’t be worth it.” Not so silky now, as it takes on an edge of irritation.

That feeling is mutual.

“Dean Winchester is worth everything,” Cas says.

The angel goes quiet. Just when Cas thinks maybe they’ve gone, it speaks once more, “You are a fool, Castiel.”

This time, Cas _does_ roll his eyes. “I’m a fool in love. Now leave.”

Something shifts in the air, like a zap of static shock and then nothing.

Cas huffs out a breath of bitter relief. At least he can die alone now. In peace.

He sits cross-legged on the ground and waits for Dean or death, whichever finds him first. While he waits, he sends up a quick prayer to Heaven. “You really need to train these new angels better.”

After an hour or so, he tries the door again. It still won’t open, but as he kicks it with the steel toe boots Dean insisted he wear now - “Humans need to protect their feet, Cas.” - the door makes a slight gonging sound. Determined never to mention this to Dean, Cas begins kicking morse code into the door.

Dean and Sam find him not ten minutes later.

Dean pulls Cas into a hug. He presses his nose into Cas’s shoulder. He won’t say he was worried but Cas knows. He doesn’t have to say it.

Much, much later, when Cas and Dean are together in bed with the lights off and the night is still, Cas tells Dean about the voice.

“If that’s what you wanted…” Dean starts to say.

Cas kisses him quiet. “This is what I want.” He places his hand on Dean’s chest, and feels the steady beat of his heart. It’s so different than when he was an angel and could reach out with his grace, but it’s no _less_. The feel of Dean’s skin under his palm is warm in a way Cas never could think to appreciate as an angel, when he had no understanding of hot or cold.

“I want to grow old with you,” Cas says. He kisses Dean again, soft, at the corner of his mouth. Dean leans into him. “Like we promised.”

“Me, too, Cas.” Dean takes Cas’s face in his hands and brings their lips together. Then they don’t talk for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
